


Whose is Bart's Father?

by miserableandmagical



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserableandmagical/pseuds/miserableandmagical
Summary: When did the double dates start?Whose is Bart's Father?Why is Osmund Priest willingly helping them?When did Ken start going evil?And when will Farah next get a good nights sleep?
Relationships: Amanda Brotzman/Martin, Dirk Gently & Mona Wilder, Farah Black & Todd Brotzman





	1. Chapter 1

Glancing down at the baby in his arm he once again questioned his decision. His heart was begging him to back out. To keep this month old baby. To learn to live with the trouble she had caused. With the trouble he caused. But he couldn't. It wasn't fair. 

He looked down at the baby in his arms. She was only a few weeks old and yet she had already caused so much trouble. He loved her all the more for it. His whole life had revolved around trouble and at least her trouble was different. It was interesting. 

He ducked into another alleyway and pulled her closer to his chest. He wasn’t sure anymore whether he was still crying or if it was the rain. He knew the shaking wasn’t from the cold. Finding the doorway, he wanted, he placed her down. As soon as he let go she began to scream. He couldn’t look back, he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.  
But he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Bart looked up at the church and picked the lock with a hair-pin. She gave the door a shove and dragged the sack along the floor. It was empty, but then it was the middle of the night. She gave the inner doors a push and lifted the sack over her shoulder. A tune came into her head, so she began to hum it. Bart reached the alter and place her sack down and made a quick cross. 

The cold air hit her as she exited out a side door. She took a few steps and yanked her gun into the air.   
“Whose there?”  
“Shoot me, and I shoot you.”   
Another gun rose to meet hers. Bart tilted her head and furrowed her brow.   
“Not meant to kill you.” She shoved her gun back in its place and waited for the other person to do the same. “You can put that away. It won’t hurt me."

Not even waiting for the person to lower their gun Bart started walking away. She threw her gun away as she walked. Only had it a day but it had felt wrong to lift it so she threw it away. Didn't question why it felt wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. Let me know what you like and what you want to see.


End file.
